LA REACCIÓN DE MAKO
by OTAKUFire
Summary: Mako estaba a punto de regresar a su vida "normal", cuando una noticia, lo hace dar un giro de 360 grados, todo por unas fotos, que lo llevan a una vida de excesos, y a un auto descubrimiento.


_**LA REACCION DE MAKO**_

CAPITULO UNO: "LAS FOTOS"

El joven maestro fuego, estaba ansioso de regresar a sus obligaciones diarias, como cada semana, entes de su asignación, con el príncipe Wu, y el poder reincorporarse a la fuerza policial de ciudad republica, era algo que ya necesita. Sus amigas y ex parejas sentimentales, tenían unos días de a ver regresado de sus vacaciones, y esperaba poder pasar un tiempo con ellas. Y ponerse al día.

Se dirigía a entregar su alta medica, y su solicitud de reingreso a su prácticamente, madre adoptiva, y jefa directa Lin Beifong, cuando un pequeño hombre de traje gris, algo desgastado y sucio, con cara de ardilla sapo, lo estaba esperando en las escalinatas de las nuevas oficinas del cuartel de la fuerza de la ciudad, el joven de mirada ámbar, lo reconoció de inmediato.

Era un reportero de poca monta, que seguía siempre al príncipe Wu y a su amiga/ex novia Asami, para vender sus fotos, a los tabloides amarillistas de ciudad republica, en mas de un encuentro, tuvo que ser "firme", con el hombrecito, pues siempre trato de dejar en mal a sus amigos. Pero este nuevo encuentro con el "periodista" de dudosa reputación, cambiaria su vida, y seria el inicio de muchos problemas.

-Capitán Mako, buenos días, supo que sus "amigas", la señorita Sato, y el avatar Korra, regresaron a la ciudad?- dijo el hombre con un tono sarcástico y burlón, que desconcertó al maestro fuego.

\- Por supuesto que lo se Jyn, son mis amigas- contesto el joven de cabellera negra, con un tono seco y el seño fruncido (herencia de trabajar tanto, con la mayor de las Hijas Beifong)- y te agradecería mucho, que no te les acerques mucho, si no quieres verme molesto, entendiste- continuo el joven, apretando un poco, fuerte el hombro del periodista-

\- Ahhhh! Ahhh!, claro, claro, capitán, como usted diga- dijo el hombre de gris, logrando soltarse del agarre del maestro fuego-

-Aunque… si le soy sincero, y no me lo tome a mal, creo que sus amigas, son- dijo el hombre con una mueca en rostro- bastante cercanas verdad, capitán?- dijo el hombresillo, son un aire de arrogancia-

El ex jugador de pro-control, frunció mas el seño (si es que, eso era posible), y le cuestiono- A que te refieres Jyn?, no quiero que las involucres, en una de tus mentiras entendiste?- dijo el joven de tez pálida, señalando amenazantemente, con su dedo, al hombre de gris-

-Tranquilo capitán, esa no es mi intención- dijo el reportero- ellas generan las notas, SOLAS- y haciendo hincapié en esa palabra, le mostro una foto, de sus amigas en un restaurante de la ciudad tomadas de la mano. Viéndose fijamente a los ojos-

El joven de cabellera negra, tomo la foto, y la observo, y se la regreso al periodista, sin hacer muchos aspavientos, y visiblemente confundido.

-Solo están cenando, que tiene de especial, que dos amigas, estén cenando juntas?- cuestiono el ex capitán de los hurones de fuego- Esa fotografía, no es nada raro, ni inusual-

El hombre se arregla un poco su desaliñado traje, y recoge la fotografía, para decir- Ho, capitán, yo creía que el inocente era su hermano, pero veo que usted, también le falta algo de- freno momentáneamente su mordaz comentario el reportero, mientras caminaba hacia la acera- llamémosle…MUNDO- concluyo el periodista, mientras se alejaba y le regalaba un saludo con la mano al detective, sin verlo.

-Ok, esto fue mas extraño que de costumbre- dijo mas para si mismo, el joven de ojos ámbar, cuando decidió proseguir su camino, después de este inusual encuentro.

Ya dentro de las oficinas de la policía, se dirigió directo a la oficina de su jefa. Todos los oficiales, y compañeros de generación, lo saludan a su paso, y le preguntaban sobre como había sido, ser el "niñero", del heredero al trono de Ba Sin Se, a lo que el solo respondía, haciendo una mueca.

En cuanto llego a la puerta de la oficina temporal de su madre adoptiva, toco, y espero a que se le concediera el acceso, en ese momento logro escuchar dos voces que salían, de la oficina, una inconfundiblemente, era la de su jefa, pero le sorprendía de sobre manera, aunque dudaba que fuera así, pues el apostaría, a que se trataba de la voz de Kya, la hija del avatar Aang, pero sus dudas fueron dispersadas cuando la puerta se abrió, y vio como salía, la curandera del sur, despidiéndose de su jefa.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo verdad Lin, hoy pasaras a cenar a mi departamento- dijo la sanadora de cabellera blanca, amarrada en una coleta-

-Si, si, esta bien copito*, es una cita- dijo la hija mayor de Toph, sin darse cuenta, de que el chico de fuego, estaba presente-

Esto genero un ligero rubor en sus mejillas pálidas, lo cual despertó la curiosidad, de la sureña que estaba presente, que al darse vuelta, observo al joven de melena negra, parado y visiblemente sonrojado, y algo petrificado, convencido de que había escuchado algo que no debía.

-Jajajaja- soltó una risa por lo bajo, la maestra agua, acercándose a saludar, al maestro del elemento opuesto al de ella-hola mako, como sigue tu brazo?- pregunto la sureña, para calmar un poco el ambiente-

-Ehh, este, va muy bien señorita Kya, de hecho ya me permitieron regresar al trabajo, gracias por preguntar- dijo completamente apenado el joven de ojos ámbar, que rogaba por ser tragado por la tierra-

-Tranquilo, no fue algo tan malo, lo que sucedió- contesto la maestra agua mientras tomaba del hombro, al es jugador- y dime solo Kya, prácticamente somos familia- comento la hija de Aan dirigiéndole una mirada coqueta, a la maestra metal tras ella-

-No vallas a ser muy dura con el Lin, nos vemos en la noche- dijo la mujer de coleta blanca, coquetamente, y regalándole un guiño a la hija mayor de las Beifong-

-Claro Kya, nos vemos, TÚ! ENTRA! RAPIDO!- grito la maestra metal, tomando por el hombre al joven sin siquiera permitirle reaccionar-

-Yo, este yo- comenzó a balbucear, el joven maestro-solo, traía mi alta medica, y solicitud de re ingreso- dijo el de mirada color oro, desviando la mirada-

La jefa de la fuerza, tomo los documentos, los reviso rápidamente, y le respondió al joven- ya sabes a donde llevarla, te veré mañana a primera hora, y ni una sola palabra a nadie-

-Claro que si jefa- realizando un saludo militar, recoge los documentos y se dispone a salir-

-Oye niño- es regresado, por la vos de la mujer de la cicatriz en el rostro- bienvenido de nuevo chico, me hacías falta en el departamento- increíblemente, la jefa Beifong, sonrió tímida pero sinceramente, al joven que le regreso la sonrisa, y salió cerrando la puerta de la oficina-

Ese día un poco mas tarde, el joven maestro fuego, estaba en un restaurante, del reconstruido centro de la ciudad, en compañía de su hermano y su cuñada, en espera de que llegara Asami y Korra, si bien llevaban ya casi una semana, que sus amigas, habían regresado del mundo espiritual, esta seria la primera vez, desde la boda de Varrik y Shu Le, que el equipo avatar, estaría reunido.

Tal ves por asar del destino, o por obra de los remanentes de Vaatu en el mundo espiritual, de la nada llego Wu, que por experiencia de los hermanos, sabían que ya no se les separaría, era casi como una pequeña plaga.

-Miren que tenemos aquí- dijo el heredero, esbozando una gran sonrisa, y haciendo mucho escandalo como era su costumbre- si es mi buen amigo Mako, y sus hermanos- dijo señalando a Bolin y Opal, mientras tomaba al mayo de los hermanos, por los hombros-

-Hola Wu- dijo desganado el maestro fuego-

-Hey, Wu, que tal como estas?- Pregunto el menor de los hermanos mientras este, le daba uno de sus típicos abrazos, separándolo de su hermano-

-Principe Wu, que tal? Como se encuentra?- el joven de "sangre azul", se repuso rápidamente, ante el saludo, de la novia del menor, y tomando con delicadeza la mano de la morena de ojos verdes, beso el dorso de la mano de esta-

-Muy bien señorita Beifong, es un placer poder verla- dijo el joven de complexión delgada, levantando la cejas, en tono, según el mismo "seductor", lo que genero tanto la respuesta contraria, de la chica como los celos, del maestro tierra-

-Eso es genial, supongo?- dijo la maestra aire, retirando rápidamente su mano, de la del monarca, y colocándose al lado de su actor de películas de acción-

-Y a que debo su presencia, en mi restaurante favorito?- dijo el joven delgado de mirada esmeralda-

-Es una cuestión personal- dijo la hija de la casa Beifong-

-Si vamos a comer con korra y asami- dijo imprudentemente el joven maestro lava de ojos verdes, mientras que mako lo fulminaba con la mirada-

-Ho¡, en verdad, me encantaría acompañarlos, hace mucho que no platico, con las dueñas de los corazones, de casi toda ciudad republica- dijo el joven moreno, moviendo graciosamente sus cejas-

El maestro fuego, miro intrigado, a su ex "jefe", atreviéndose a preguntar.

-Dueñas de los corazones?, a que te refieres Wu?- dijo haciendo una cara de profunda curiosidad-

Los tres jóvenes que lo acompañaban, se le quedaron viendo, sorprendidos de la pregunta, como era posible, que incluso Bolin supiera eso y su hermano no.

-Que no lees las revistas de actualidad Mako?- dijo el heredero del reino tierra, para sacar de entrte sus ropas, una revista- mira yo salgo en esta portada- le comento al joven de ojos ámbar, señalando después un articulo que venia anunciado en la portada- y aquí mismo, viene un articulo, sobre las dos chicas mas sexis, de ciudad republica- y le entrego la revista el detective.

-Si hermano, es increíble que no lo supieras-replico el maestro tierra-

-Ellas no le dan mucha importancia a eso, en especial desde que regresaron, verdad amor- dijo la hija de Su Beifong, mientras tomaba del brazo a su novio.

-Bueno si he de serles sincero, nunca me a interesado, este tipo de cosas- dijo mientras ojeava la revista, con claro desinteres- ni cuando era jugador de pro-control, ni cuando protegia a Wu- dijo mientras que con la revista doblada, señala al j0oven delgado de tez morena.

-Eso mi querido Mako, es porque no eres un hombre de MUNDO, como yo- dijo el príncipe, queriendo parecer serio, pero dando una boba sonrisa simplona, y ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria pero discreta, por parte de la parea de maestros.

- _Otra ves esa frase, a que se estarán refiriendo, Jyn y WU con esa palaba_ \- dijo para si mismo el detective, dentro de sus pensamientos.

Estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando una voz femenina, muy conocida por todos los presentes, se escucho, desde el otro lado de la acera.

-Hola chicos, como están¡- gritaba alegremente, una chica de tez morena y ojos de color zafiro, desde el otro lado de la calle, que estaba tomada del brazo, de otra chica de ojos de esmeralda.

-Korra tranquila, pareces una niña pequeña- dijo esto mientras giraba la cabeza de la morena, tomándola del mentón, para darle un beso en los labios, que sus amigos no vieron, por un "oportuno" camión, que se atravesó en el campo de visión de estos.

-Hola, hola chicas, vengan- les gritaban los tres jóvenes mas alegres del grupo, a lo que las chicas, les contestaron de igual forma, y jalando de la mano a la chica de tez pálida, la morena, cruzo con esta, para llegar a la entrada del establecimiento.

La reunión transcurría con normalidad, entre risas, juegos, y anécdotas, que se contaban entre todos, las dos "amigas", les contaron sobre, todo lo que vieron he hicieron en el mundo espiritual (bueno, las partes que les podían contar, omitían todas cosas que hacían en las noches, y la vez que Iroh, les dio a probar un té, "especial")

Mako se puso algo nervioso, al ver que Korra y Asami, no regresaban del baño, así que fue a buscarlas, y justo cuando se encaminaba a entrar al área de los servicios, un desafortunado fotógrafo, que atravesó la puerta, y la pared de esta zona, y unas muy molestas mujeres, que resultaban ser sus amigas, estaban a punto de golpearlo, cuando este corrió como si el mismísimo Vaatu, lo estuviera persiguiendo, dejando caer su cámara, y rompiéndose contra el suelo, perdiendo las fotos que había logrado tomar.

Su amigo, al ver como estaban las dos chicas, prefirió no preguntar, y tras este incidente, decidieron que era mejor continuar en otro lado.

Llegaron al nuevo parque central de la ciudad, i viendo los botes con forma de pato tortuga, que daban vuelta en el lago artificial del parque, las tres chicas, les suplicaron a los jóvenes que acompañaban, que tomaran un recorrido en ellos, y sin mas opción, accedieron. Mako creyó que podría ser una buena oportunidad, de platicar con alguna de sus dos amigas, ya que al ser para dos personas los botes, era obvio que su hermano y su cuñada tomarían uno, así que podría platicar largo y tendido con alguna de las dos, o al menos eso creía el.

-Muy bien Asami, tú bienes conmigo- dijo la maestra poli-elemental, dándole la mano que subiera al bote-

-Claro que si Korra- dijo la ingeniero, tomando la mano de la sureña, para subor al bote que compartiría-

Tanto el maestro fuego, como el príncipe, se quedaron con cara desencajada, y se limitaron mejor, a ver, como sus amigos disfrutaba, de el paseo.

-Es increíble verdad mako?- pregunto el joven moreno y ojos verdes al joven de cabellera negra-

-Que coas?- pregunto el maestro fuego-

-De acuerdo a lo que me contaste, ellas no empezaron, precisamente bien su relación- dijo el ojiverde, recordando lo que le había contado, cuando empezó a entrenarlo-

\- Es verdad, no empezaron muy bien- le respondió el joven de piel blanca-

\- Y sin embargó míralas, ahora son inseparables- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, el joven político-

-cierto- Se limito a contestar el detective-

-Voy por algo de vefer, quieres algo- dijo el joven moreno-

-No gracias estoy bien- Dijo el maestro fuego, sin mucho interés-

Al día siguiente, tal y como su jefa le había pedido, estaba a primera hora, justo antes de que la jefa Beifong, llegara, frente a su oficina, algunos oficiales, comenzaban a llegar, y al ver al joven de ojos ámbar, no podían evitar murmurar entre ellos.

Esto no paso desapercibido, por el detective, miembro del equipo avatar, pero no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que un novato, entro corriendo, como si llevara, el mandato mas urgente del presidente Raiko, a esas oficinas, y sin medir sus palabras, o fijarse, quien estaba presente, entro gritando.

-Ya vieron lo que esta en la primera plana, de todos los periódicos- y mostrando el ejemplar, que el había comprado prosiguió- como es posible, que este tan sonriente, este tipo, si que debe ser un idiota-

Todos sus compañeros ay presentes, trataron de disuadirlo de lo que dijo, cuando referido, si saberlo aun. Se acerco al novato, y le pregunta- De que estas hablando, que publicaron? O de quien?- y dicho esto se acerco al joven que le entrego la copia del diario, sin ver a quien se la daba solo para decir-

-No puedo creerlo, este tipo si que debe de sentirse, el mas grande di…..- y sin poder terminar su frase, volteo a ver, a quien le avía entregado el periódico, perdiendo completamente el color, al ver al protagonista de la note, justo frente a el, con la cara encendida, de rabia-

El periódico anunciaba así " _ **EL AVATAR Y LA HEREDERA SATO, EN UNA RELACION AMOROSA"**_ , debajo de la foto del parque, en el que estuvo con sus amigas decía _**" EL AVATAR Y LA JOVEN SATO, COMPARTIENDO UN MOMENTO MUY ROMANTICO, EN EL PARQUE CENTRAL",**_ en otra foto, donde se podía ver a las dos chicas, tomadas de la mano y asami, recostada sobre el pecho de korra (si la imagen de los creados) decía _**"EL AMOR A LLEGADO A LA VIDA DE LAS MUJERES, MAS PODEROSAS DE CIUDAD REPUBLICA",**_ pero lo que realmente, hiso enojar al maestro fuego, fue la foto de el, que estaba sobre la barra del embarcadero de los botes, solo, porque Wu, ya había ido a comprar sus bebidas que decía, _**"EL EX DE ABAS CHICAS, VIENDO ALEGRTEMENTE, COMO YA NO TIENE CAVIDA, EN LA VIDA AMOROSA DE AMBAS MUJERES"**_

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el podía soportar casi cualquier cosa, pero que dijeran eso, de su amiga, que inventaran tal "calumnia", era algo que no iba a permitir, el primero en recibir la ira del agente de la ley, fue el joven que trajo ese maldito pedazo de papel, a la oficina, por lo cual lo mando a atravesar la pared, justo cuando la jefa Bifong, estaba por llegar a esa parte del edificio, cual fue su sorpresa, al encontrar, a su protegido, golpeando y dejando noqueado, a prácticamente todos los elementos, de guardia.

La mujer de ojos verdes y cicatriz en la mejilla, recogió el periódico, que vio tirado, comprendió la reacción del chico, y entrando por la pared, dio un fuerte grito, que calmo los ánimos, e hizo que todo el mundo se callara, y le prestara atención.

-TÚ- señalando a Mako dijo- a mi oficina de inmediato. Los demás a sus labores-

-Si jefa- contestaron todos al unísono-

-Lleven al cadete a la enfermería, y traigan a alguien que repare esta pared- dijo con aire molesto, la maestra metal-

Ya en la oficina de la jefa de policía, el joven de ojos dorados, reñía.

-Jefa Beinfong, esto es una calumnia, no es posible, que estén escribiendo eso sobre mi corazón y mi amor! Además….- dijo sin fijarse el joven detective-

-Disculpa, que dijiste?- pregunto extraña la hija mayor de thop- tu corazón y tu amor?- repitió la mujer de la cicatriz en el rostro-

-Yo este…he….-fue todo lo que pudo balbucear el joven oficial, ya que su subconsciente (si lo se, a muchos les va a desagradar esto, pero se joden, es mi fic, y yo quiero hacer sufrir a mako) lo había traicionado, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el albergaba la esperanza de poder recuperar el amor de alguna de las dos, ex dueñas de sus latidos-

-Mira, no me importa, que problemas emocionales, puedas tener en estos momentos, pero esa no es forma de reaccionar, y menos dentro de la estación, y mucho menos, mientras portes MI UNIFORME- sentencio sin más, la jefa de policía, haciendo sentir diminuto al joven oficial.

-si jefa- contesto sin más el detective-

-ahhh…-suspiro pesadamente la hija mayo de las Beinfong- esta noche. Korra y asami, nos citaron en el templo del aire, los padres de korra, están aquí, y al parecer, ambas tienen algo que anunciarnos-dijo la maestra metal, mirando directamente a su hijo adoptivo-

-Espero que estés ay puntual, y sea lo que sea que nos tengan que decir- se acercó al maestro fuego, y lo tomo de los hombros-espero, que seas lo suficientemente maduro, para aceptarlo.

Dijo, mientras lo soltaba, y le daba la espalda, para luego indicarle, que saliera a seguir con su día.

El día transcurrió sin más sobresaltos, de no ser por un par de robos que frustro, y las miradas extrañas, que le dirigía la gente, cuando lo reconocían del periódico, a lo cual el maestro fuego, no le hacia mucho hincapié, y prosiguió su jornada, ya a la hora de la salida estaba camino al muelle para tomar el ferri, cuando se encontró con Varrick y Zhu Li, que estaban abordando su propio navío privado.

-Mi buen Mako- dijo el carismático magnate sureño, mientras lo abrazaba- es bueno verte ya recuperado, después de aquella "cosa"-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

-Igualmente señor Blackstone, señora- contesto cortésmente, el detective, mientras dirigía una reverencia a la asistente y ahora esposa, del sureño, magnate-

-vamos muchacho, dime Varrick, no seas tan formal- dijo el no maestro, colocando su brazo sobre el hombro del joven- después de haber enfrentado juntos aquella amenaza, creo que somos cercanos. o no amor?-

Dijo esto, mientras le dirigía una mirada, a su esposa/asistente/niñera, que solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Jajaja. Esta bien… Varrick, supongo que van de paso.-dijo en tono de pregunta, sin saber si estaban o no invitados, a la reunión de korra y asami, en la isla de los nómadas aire.

-de hecho nos dirijos a la isla, del templo del aire. Contesto Zhu Li-supongo que tu también vas ay?-

-si asi es- contesto el detective, cuando golpeado en la espalda, por el multimillonario-

-no se diga mas, sube muchacho, llegaremos mas pronto, en mi jate, que en esa tetera flotante, que el gobierno de esta ciudad, se empeña en seguir llamando, "cosa de transporte"-medio de transporte amor-le contesto su esposa, sin reparo-

El viaje fue rápido, y sin contratiempos, definitivamente la embarcación del sureño, era mejor que el ferry, en cuanto tocaron el embarcadero, un muy animado Meelo, y una increíblemente seria Ikki, la cual estaba molesta, porque cierta familia del reino tierra, específicamente de la ciudad de Zaofu, no iban a poder asistir, y por lo tanto, cierto artista incomprendido, no se presentaría.

Los infantes, acompañaron a los tres visitantes, hasta la terraza donde fue la boda del sureño y su asistente, donde la familia de los menores, incluidos su tío Bumi y su tía Kia, junto a su jefa, su hermano y su cuñada, el príncipe Wu, el general Iron, los padres de Korra y varios acólitos del aire, estaban con la heredera y la avatar.

La velada transcurría con normalidad, hasta que las dos amigas, del detective, se colocaron, en el centro de la terraza, y llamaron la atención de todos, para dar su anuncio.

-amigos muchas gracias por acompañarnos, en esta improvisada reunión- decía la ingeniero, mientras tomava la mano de la avatar.

-el motivo por el cual, queríamos reunirlos, era para responderles, sobre los rumores, que están sobre nosotras- dijo la morena.

-nosotras ya lo comentamos entes en privado, con los padres de korra- dijo la ingeniero -y ellos nos sugirieron que hiciéramos esta reunión- concluyo la morena.

-respecto a esos, rumores…-la heredera, callo por un momento, y tomo la mano de su pareja, quien la tomo por la cintura, para acercarla a ella, y procedio a decir-son ciertos, korra y yo, tenemos una relación romántica, desde que partimos al mundo espiritual- dijo la joven sato, mientras se abrazaba a la morena, quien le daba un tierno beso, en los labios.

Todos los presentes, salvo los padres de korra, la jefa Beinfong y Kya, estaban sorprendidos, y después la maestra de los cuatro elementos, continuo con el anuncio.

-el día de mañana, frente a industrias futuro, daremos un comunicado, bueno Sami, dará un comunicado. Despejando los rumores- después de esto, sus amigos y familiares rieron, rompiendo la tención que se había generado de repente-si porque si la das tu, eres tan impulsiva, que le lanzarías, llamaradas a algún pobre reportero, que se atreva a preguntar algo, jajajaja- concluyo la ojiverde.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, y a felicitarlas, porque si bien estaban sorprendidos, se les notaba felices, y para todos los presentes eso era lo mas importante. Y las jóvenes se acercaban a preguntarles, como se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, como había sido su primera cita, su primer beso, y cosas así, por su parte, los padres de korra, se acercaron, al hijo de Aang, Tenzin, para saber que opinaba al respecto, el cual, a pesar de tener un tono carmesí en todo su rostro, lo estaba tomando de una forma muy filosófica, y aceptándolo de buena manera. Y en medio de toda la algarabía, tres jóvenes, y un niño, que albergaban, pobres esperanzas de poder conquistar a alguna de las dos mujeres.

Estos tres, Wu, Iron y Mako, estaban cabizbajos, sentados los tres juntos, en una mesa, bebiendo licor de fuego, para "ahogar" sus penas, cuando el hermano del detective, y el multimillonario, se les acercaron.

-wuau chicos, no les parece increíble- dijo el maestro tierra, sentándose junto a su hermano- no es fantástico, que nuestras dos amigas, ahora estén juntas?- dijo el joven ojiverde, con un aire de ingenuidad e inocencia.

-sin duda alguna, será el tema de conversación, por muchísimos días-dijo el sureño.

-hermano, chicos, que tiene?-pregunto el maestro tierra, al notar lo tristes que estaban los tres jóvenes, sin entender poruqe.

-he Bolin, mi muchacho, creo que Opal te esta llamando- dijo el sureño, mientras que el joven de cabello negro, corri en busca de su prometida.

-chicos, acaso, siguen pensando en ellas?- pregunto el magnate, al notar de inmediato, el semblante de los jóvenes, y la cantidad de botellas sobre la mesa.

-miren no soy quien para juzgarlos, pero ellas ya tomaron su decisión, y deben de respetarlas, medítenlo, y no tomen una decisión, influenciados, por el alcohol-termino de decir, el sureño, que mostro una madures, que era obvia influencia de su esposa.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron meditando lo dicho, por el millonario, y decidieron partir, cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos, que los nómadas aire, les ofrecieron, para no arriesgarse, con la marea alta.

A la mañana siguiente, varios reporteros, se arremolinaron a las afuera del edificio de industrias futuro, para mala suerte de Mako, le asignaron ser parte de la seguridad, para dicho evento, y una ves dado el anuncio, los reporteros no dudaron en interrogar, de forma quisquillosa y mal intencionada, a la pareja, cosa que molesto no solo a la avatar, sino también al joven de ojos dorados.

Unos cuantos días, después del incidente, y ya con el hype, que había despertado la noticia, el joven detective, se encaminaba como de costumbre, a su trabajo cuando en la entrada de la estación, de nueva cuenta se encontraba, un viejo conosido, Jyn.

-Detective muy buenos días- dijo el "periodista" en tono sarcástico.

-que quieres ahora Jyn?- pregunto de forma seca, el detective.

-nada en especial, solo quería saber, como tomo la noticia, de lo de sus "amigas", y si ya supero, su situación- dijo el hombre de traje desgarrado, con un aire burlon-es muy raro, y hasta cierto desagradable, que dos personas, del mismo sexo, sean acetadas, con una relación asi, no lo cre….-no pudo terminar su frace, cuando recibió, un fuerte golpe directo en la boca del estomago, de parte del detective.

-NUNCA TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A MIS AMIGOS, NUNCA ME ENTENDISTE?- dijo el maestro fuego, mientras levanta al reportero, desde el suelo, y lo sostenía, por la solapa de su saco.

-si, si, entendí muy bien detective, no, no no, volverá a pasar- y dicho esto solto, al reportero, quien salio corriendo, como si el detective, fuera a ir tras el.

-que demonios acabas de hacer mako?- grito la jefa Beinfong, detrás de el- esto te puede acarrear una suspensión, lo sabes verdad?-

.-no me interesa- dijo de forma seca, y muy molesta el joven maestro, quien solo apretaba su puño para tratar de calmar su ira- no es justo jefa, no es justo…-termino por musitar, el detective.

-que no es justo?, pregunto la jefa de policía.

-que yo aun sienta algo por ellas, y ellas ya me hallan olvidado…-dijo con la voz casi quebrada-y enzima de todo, ahora tengan una relación, soy el hazme reír de todo el departamento, de la ciudad entera, y todo por ellas…-

-chico, no puedes culparlas, por lo que tu sientes, y mucho menos, por haberse encontrado entre ellas-le contesto la hija mayo de Thop- eso es algo, que ni tu ni nadie, tiene el derecho de jusgar¡-termino de decir la maestra del metal.

-que no tengo derecho?, no tengo derecho?- pregunto lleno de ira-ellas fueron mis parejas, y ahora resulta, que con quien quieren estar, es la una con la otra, y no tengo derecho a opinar, cuando sin mi, ni siquiera se habrían conocido?, eso es lo que dice- termino por preguntar, invadido, por los celos y una ira, mas contra las burlas, que contra sus amigas.

-asi es chico, y no creo que…-trato de seguir hablando la ojiverde, cuando la interrumpió el detective-LO QUE USTED OPINE, O NO, RESPECTO A ESTO, ME TIENE SIN CUIDAD JEFA, ELLAS NO DEVERIAN DE ESTAR JUNTAS, Y SI LES GUSTAN LAS MUJERES, QUE BUSQUEN A ALGUIEN MAS. NO ENTRE ELLAS Y ADEMAAAAAASS…cof,cof-fue callado, con un golpe, mas fuerte que el que el le dio, al periodista, dejándolo, de rodillas sobre la acera.

-chico, quien te crees, para contestarme así?, quedas suspendido, con media paga, hasta nuevo aviso- sentencio la jefa Beinfong, y sigui su camino esta.

El joven de ojos dorados, aun segado por lo celos, se levanto, y emprendió camino, al departamento de sus amigas, el cual sabia que compartían, pero esperaba, no encontrarlas juntas. Al llegar, toco de forma alarmante la puerta.

-ya voy, ya voy, cielos, pareciera, que fuera algo de vida o muerte-dijo korra, desde dentro del departamento, lo cual hizo enojar mas al detective-sami, como es posible que olvidaras tu lla… Mako, que sorpresa, pasa, pasa, tengo muchos días que no teveo- dijo la sureña, sin notar la cara de molestia de su amigo, hasta que este entro y le pregunto-Mako que tienes?, porque estas tan molesto?-

-COMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO?-pregunto a gritos el maestro fuego.

-hacerte que mako?, no te entiendo?- pregunto la maestra de los cuatro elementos, mientras una vos femenina, se oia detrás de la puerta.

-amor, perdón olvide mi carte…- no termino de decir su frase, la heredera, cuando noto a su amigo, presente-ohh, hola mako que te trae—CALLENSE LAS DOS, QUE NO ENTIENDES KORRA, QUE NO ENTIENDES?, COMO PUDIERON HUMILLAS ASI, TENIENDO UNA RELACION HAMBAS-la heredera fue callada de forma abrupta, por los gritos del detective-ESCUCHAME MAKO, Y ESCUCHME BIEN, LO QUE SENTIMOS HAMBAS, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO¡-contesto la avatar, después de los gritos, de su amigo-este, korra, que esta pasando- pregunto la heredera-pasa que nuetro amigo, aquí presente, cree, que nuetra relación, es con el fin de fastidiarlo-.

-Y NO ES ASI?, HAMBAS SON MUJERES, Y POR RAAVA, SON MIS EX NOVIAS¡ SI ESTO NO ES POR FATIDIARME, ENTONSES QUE ES?- pregunto incrédulo el maestro fuego.

-PUES POR AMOR, POR QUE OTRA COSA, SERIA? SEÑOR GRAN DETECTIVE!-dijo la morena en tono sarcástico.

-AMOR?, AMOR?, POR LOS ESPIRITUS, NINGUNA DE LAS DOS, TIENE LA MAS REMOTA IDEA DE QUE ES EL AMOR, NUESTRAS RELACIONES FRACASARON, CASI DE INMEDIATO, Y ME DICEN, USTESDES ESTAN JUSNTAS POR AMOR?, POR FAVOR, eso no se los creo-dijo con aire de desdén y molestia el detective

-escúchame bien Mako, será mejor que retires, lo que dijiste o de lo contrario….-korra estaba a punto de tronar sus nudillos, cuando un fuerte sonido, enmudeció, todo el departamento.

-ASAMI-dijeron tanto la morena, como el como el oficial, quien se tomaba la mejilla-porque lo hesite?- preguntaba la maestra de los cuatro elementos, ante la acción de la heredera Sato.

Esta le dio un fuerte bofetón al maestro, si así es, lo abofeteo.


End file.
